newimperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Warlord Force Powers
These were Force powers that the Altarin'Dakor Shok'Thola were rumored to possess. They were often seen performing feats beyond anything a normal Jedi could achieve, and in often cases, beyond the belief of the viewers. The Warlords had access to powers lost before the founding of the Old Republic, and it was widely accepted that they created or discovered new powers during their 25,000 years in exile in the Altarin'Dakor galaxy. The following is a list of powers available to Shok'Thola, followed by a list of powers that were known to be available only to Altima and/or future Derek. See the notes below for explanation of the following powers, including the difference between manipulation and alteration. Also see this separate listing for Force Power Levels. Abilities granted at Warlord-level Teleportation Elemental Manipulation Impenetrable Shield Trans-sonic Flight Biological Alteration Greater Compulsion Atomic Manipulation Abilities granted at Altima-level Invincible Instant Teleportation Space / Time Manipulation Matter / Energy Alteration Atomic Alteration Notes Note 1: Knowledge of Powers Achieving a certain level of power does not automatically grant the powers that can be attained at that level. The individual techniques must still be learned. Some have been lost. It is safe to assume that not all characters know all the associated powers. For example, only future Derek knows how to manipulate time. Altima probably could emulate the ability, but he has no knowledge of the power. Similarly, Altima knows Invincible, yet Derek does not – though he could probably achieve the feat with the proper technique. This can still give a tremendous advantage to one side over the other. Note 2: The Laws of Consistancy and Conservation Conversely, knowledge of a power does not mean that the technique can be performed unless a sufficient power level has been attained. Often techniques become more effective and more powerful the stronger the wielder has become. The law of Force Power Consistency states that the Force power an individual has is proportional to the power and complexity of those same techniques. A Master’s energy blast is stronger than a Paladin’s. The strength of an Adept’s Telepathy is far greater than a Knight’s. Another law, that of Force Power Conservation, states that an individual’s total power available is limited to his or her Force Potential. In other words, Force power can be divided among different techniques simultaneously, but each technique would suffer being at partial-strength because full power can only be applied to one technique at a time. Two powers can be divided at 50-50 or 90-10 if the user desires, but it can never be 100-10. Therefore if a user wants to create an energy beam, they must first know how to make an energy blast (Force Destruction), create a consistent beam of at least photons (Force Lights), protect themselves from the intense heat generated (Force Shield), and then use all these powers at once to generate the beam. That is why few below Adept or Master can use the technique, and a Warlord’s blast can be thousands of times more powerful still. Note 3: Creating New Powers At Altima-level, and to a lesser extend at Warlord-level, powers are no longer specific learned techniques that must be taught and memorized. If one can alter biology or chemistry, there is a near-infinite variety of techniques that can be based off this ability, rather than simply creating a fireball, generating a virus, or making a muscle grow. Often the only limit to alterations such as this is the imagination of the user himself. Note 4: Manipulation Manipulation indicates that the particular subject matter can be controlled and/or manipulated but does not grant the ability to spontaneously generate or alter its fundamental form. Elemental Manipulation grants the ability to control nature, such as wind, water or fire, yet water cannot be turned into fire or generated out of thin air. Atomic Manipulation means that an element can be manipulated, such as making an object superconductive, using one’s power to power a ship, or heat an element to its combustion point. Time manipulation means one can send one’s self to another time, but he cannot change time for the entire galaxy or even for a group of people around him. Note 5: Alteration Alteration indicated that the subject matter CAN be generated and / or changed from one form to another. For example, a wall made of duranium can be disintegrated into its constituent atoms. Or, the atoms of an object can be reformed into a different element, such as creating a metal blade from everyday objects such as wood or plastic. This ability requires extensive, specialized knowledge on the part of the user toward that particular field, however. Biologic Alteration enables the user to increase his body size to inhuman levels, or to generate a virus or a cure inside another’s body instantaneously, but in order to do any of this very extensive knowledge of microbiology or virology would be required. It can be assumed that Warlords have spent centuries or even millennia studying these fields and may be the foremost experts in the known universe should they choose to share their knowledge. Category:New pages Category:The Force